Gardevoir vs Peach
Gardevoir vs Peach is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-third DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 3! Pokemon vs Super Mario! Two of the more iconic Nintendo girls do battle, can the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom topple the Embrace Pokemon? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was a cheery day in the Mushroom Kingdom; Mario had just toppled Bowser's plans for galactic domination and Peach was going to throw him a massive party to celebrate. She would bake the finest cake, only issue was that she needed to travel deep into the forest to pick the finest Pinap and Sitrus Berries on offer. Off she strolled, singing merrily to herself. But when she reached the spot she would usually profit from, a horde of Pokemon had gathered beneath it, and they were picking the berries for themselves. Peach stomped her feet, puffing out her cheeks in rage. The audacity of them! She plucked a vegetable from the ground and threw it at one of the Pokemon. The Pansage landed on its back, surprised by the actions of the princess. But before Peach could make a move, another Pokemon stood before her: Gardevoir. And it was holding something in its hands too! Here we go! ''' The Gardevoir released a Shadow Ball from close range, catching Peach right in the stomach and knocking her back first into a tree. The remaining Pokemon scattered, as Gardevoir began to summon a flock of leaves around herself. Smartly, Peach raised her parasol to deflect the incoming Magical Leaf attack. Peach then launched forwards, hitting the Pokemon with a Peach Bomber. She then whipped out a golf club which Gardevoir was able to stop with her telekinetic grip. Gardevoir then lifted Peach into the air and threw her upwards. Peach opened the parasol, and glided down harmlessly. She threw several Bob-ombs from above, most of which caught Gardevoir off guard. The Pokemon tried to summon a Shadow Ball, but Peach drove her frying pan across the Fairy/Psychic type's face. Gardevoir was stunned, and fell against a nearby log. Peach then drove her foot up and booted Gardevoir over the top of the log. The princess then turned back towards the berry tree, which cost her, as it allowed Gardevoir to recover and fire a Shadow Ball into Peach's back. Gardevoir then came forwards and released a Thunderbolt onto the princess. Peach squealed as her skin was burned in the attack, but she somehow managed to drop a Bob-omb towards Gardevoir. The Pokemon broke off her attack and used Light Screen, which nullified some of the damage sustained in the blast. It didn't help against Peach's shot from the golf club though. Peach went to town on Gardevoir, clattering her again and again and again, bruising the Pokemon badly. Gardevoir quickly reached out with Psychic, throwing Peach viciously to the side and smashing her ribs into a tree. She then grabbed Peach again and fired a trio of Shadow Balls into the midsection. Peach eventually got free, and managed to throw a vegetable at Gardevoir, which was easily intercepted with a telekinetic grip. She then threw it back at the sender with twice the force, but Peach was able to leap over it, evading the attack. Peach reached out with a slap, but Gardevoir struck first, catching Peach with a Disarming Voice. Peach was pushed back against a wall, but Gardevoir refused to let up. The move forced the wall to crack, sending Peach through it. The princess was back to her feet in no time, and responded with a Peach Bomber, smashing into Gardevoir and then delivering several pirouetting strikes on the Pokemon. Gardevoir tried to tough it out, but Peach was physically manhandling her at this point. She grabbed Gardevoir and delivered a leg drop on her, before sweeping across the ground and kicking Gardevoir back against a wall. Peach looked to prepare a shot from her Megastrike, but just as she got into position, Gardevoir called on her next attack: Moonblast. The shot crashed down on Peach's body, knocking her over and sending her rolling across the floor. Just as Peach struggled to her feet, Gardevoir summoned a second Moonblast, dropping the shot right across Peach's wounded body, vaporising the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The forest fell silent, as Gardevoir turned back to the cowering Pokemon, and hinted to them that it was indeed safe to emerge from their hiding spots. They did so with extreme caution, moving around the debris from the battle that had taken place moments ago. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Gardevoir! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Mario themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights